My Grown Up Christmas List
by Celebrian Arcamenal
Summary: REPOSTED A little songfic set around Christmas. It's the last battle. A little HG and RHr romance.


My Grown Up Christmas List  
  
A/N: I reposted this story because before the html tags got messed up cause I don't know how to use them. This is just a little songfic based on the trio in their seventh year at Christmastime. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, blah, blah, blah. you know the drill. The world is J.K. Rowling's. lucky her. Oh, and I don't own the song either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do You Remember Me? I Sat Upon Your Knee. I Wrote To You With Childhood Fantasies.  
  
Harry Potter sat in the common room reading the Daily Prophet. It was telling the news of the deaths of the Hopkinson family and the Lovettle family. He sighed to himself. Ron Weasley saw this and read the article he was reading.  
  
"Harry? Why do you read this stuff if it upsets you that much?" Ron asked. "Where else would I get information about Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron and the rest of Gryffindor tower flinched when he mentioned Voldemort. "Say You-Know-Who! It upsets everyone and makes everyone remember the outside world!" Ron hissed angrily. "Well, you have to face the facts! You can't just walk around like everything is normal around here!" Harry yelled angrily. "But it's Christmas Eve! Do you have to make everyone so upset? Relax a little for once," Ron said. "He's right, Harry. It's not good for you to stress yourself out like this," Harry's friend Hermione said, as she sat down next to Ron and gave him a kiss.  
  
Well, I'm All Grown-Up Now And Still Need Help Somehow. I'm Not A Child But My Heart Still Can Dream.  
  
Harry sighed once again. "Do you remember when you were younger and you wrote a Christmas list to 'Santa' and everything got better? I wish it was as simple as that, I want Voldemort to disappear and it automatically happens." Hermione said, "But we live in the real world, Harry. We're of age now." "Yeah, I know. It's just a fantasy," Harry said.  
  
So Here's My Lifelong Wish. My Grown-Up Christmas List, Not For Myself, But For A World In Need.  
  
"Look out the window!" someone cried out. "Voldemort and his deatheaters are coming!" "Harry! Harry! I found a spell that can work! That can defeat Voldemort!" Ginny cried, running into the room. Harry read it over. "It's probably our only choice," he agreed, calmly. "What do you mean 'our'?" Ron asked. "It involves soulmates. It uses both of our power to overcome Voldemort," Harry said. "And since Ginny is my soulmate." "Bloody hell, Harry! There's a 50% chance that you'll die doing this spell," Ron exclaimed. "There's no way I'm letting my little sister or my best friend die in front of me!" Before Harry could say anything, Ginny said, "Ronald Weasley, you bastard, I'm 16! I can make up my own mind, thank you very much! And I've decided to try this spell! There's not a lot of time! We have to go now!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Soon they were on the battlefield, fighting, cursing, and sending hexes flying. Several people, including Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, plus many students had been killed. "Harry, I think it's time!" Ginny shouted. Harry nodded his agreement. Ginny walked over to him and held out her wand. They grasped each other's hands. In unison, they yelled, "Avadidasa Destructa!"  
  
No More Lives Torn Apart, And Wars Would Never Start, And Time Would Heal All Hearts. Everyone Would Have A Friend, And Right Would Always Win, And Love Would Never End. This Is My Grown-Up Christmas List. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As they cast the spell, the moments they shared flashed above their heads. The first time they met at the platform of the Hogwarts Express to their last kiss right before they walked out to fight.  
  
As Children We Believed, The Grandest Sight To See Was Something Lovely Wrapped Beneath Our Tree. Well Heaven Surely Knows, That Packages And Bows, Can Never Heal A Hurting Human Soul. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As Voldemort faded and died, Harry and Ginny embraced tighter, feeling each other's energy drain. They both knew now that they were nearing the end. "Good-bye everyone! See you in the next life!" As Ron and Hermione watched in horror, they fell together, just as the bells of Christmas started ringing.  
  
What Is This Illusion Called The Innocence Of Youth? Maybe Only In Our Blind Belief Can We Ever Find The Truth.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fic. It's not the best, but it's ok. Please review. 


End file.
